


Hunt for the Items

by reminiscence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, drabble novel, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, ffn challenge: favourite era boot camp, ffn challenge: new year mini advent 2016, ffn challenge: the harry potter crossover boot camp, ffn challenge: the most in a month competition, ffn challenge: the pokemon sun/moon mc trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: After Voldermort's defeat, the golden Trio begin a business of finding lost items: "anything from Neville's toad to the horcruxes of the next Dark Lord." Though maybe they should have worded it differently, because a ghost showed up requesting they find the Millennium Items before they resurrect Zorc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the
> 
> Another Mega Prompts Challenge, game prompts #114 - yugioh duel monsters  
> The Pokemon Sun/Moon MC Train, task 5 – write an end  
> New Year's Mini Advent 2016  
> The Harry Potter Crossover Boot Camp, #028 – trouble  
> Favourite Era Boot Camp, #025 – historical  
> The Most in a Month Competition

Ron blamed Hermione. Hermione blamed Ron. Harry wasn't sure who to blame, but he couldn't exactly complain. After all, they'd all agreed when Ron had proposed the idea while they'd wondered just what to do in the world after chasing Horcruxes for a year.

After all, chasing down five Horcruxes was a good testament of their hunting skills. Better still, they had one of Hogwarts' famous Seekers on their team. Hunting and seeking… They went hand in hand and they'd take anything from a lost toad (testament to Neville) to the Horcruxes of another Dark Lord.

Preferably not more Horcruxes.


	2. Chapter 2

To be fair, their client didn’t call them Horcruxes, but they sounded similar enough that it really came down to semantics… or a language barrier, since their client spoke Arabic.

Their client was also a ghost, but they’d gone to Hogwarts which was teeming with ghosts. The Arabic was the issue. Luckily, they’d had a phone fit in their office at Hermione’s insistence and all she had to do was call an online interpreting service. Problem solved.

But Millennium Items made from the destruction of an ancient Egyptian village and could lead to the resurrection of a god was… serious.


	3. Chapter 3

The Millennium Items had quite the story to them. An ancient Egyptian Pharaoh had wielded them in order to seal away the Shadow Games. Ninety-nine people in a thieving village were sacrificed for it – and whatever their crimes, surely they didn’t deserve complete annihilation?

Then the village’s sole survivor sold his soul to the devil for revenge against the pharaoh. And the ensuring quarrel between the two lasted five thousand years until their present day reincarnations took up two of the seven Millennium Items and began the endgame.

They ended it. The Pharaoh won and the souls were set free.


	4. Chapter 4

Then came the second part of the tale. Someone decided it was a good idea to dig up the Valley of the Kings where the Pharaoh had passed to the underworld and all those magical items were buried. They’d been after one particular item but that didn’t stop the other six from scattering into the world… Including the most dangerous out of the seven, the one who contained the soul who’d sold himself to the devil.

And that one couldn’t be contained without sealing them all. Which meant finding the other six _and_ dealing with someone possessed by a demon.


	5. Chapter 5

They agreed. Of course they agreed because something akin to another Voldermort was the sort of trouble they couldn’t allow to brew. And they knew firsthand how destructive those Horcruxes could be. What they could do in the wrong hands, and in the right hands… In any hands that didn’t destroy them immediately, really.

Finding them wasn’t going to be a walk in the park, though. Magic had its limitations, as they’d discovered that year on the run. As they discovered now, standing in the middle of Domino City and becoming increasingly frustrated with every failed summoning spell while waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Their first stop was Kaiba Mokuba, acting CEO of game cooperation: Kaiba Corp. His company (and the CEO proper) had been involved in the excavation of the Millennium Items. They also had the world’s largest sales in anything duelling related.

It was pretty popular even in England, but none of them were really the card game type and didn’t know it.

Though Ron in particular was in awe when he saw the spread of cards. ‘And those are only the dime a dozen stuff,’ Mokuba laughed. ‘There’s some one of a kind’s out there, too. Like my brother’s Blue-Eyes series.’


	7. Chapter 7

Business began once Ron stopped oogling at the cards, and that wasn’t until Mokuba rolled his eyes good-naturedly and gave them all a few complimentary packs.

Hermione, wisely, stuffed them in her pocket space before Ron could tear them open. Harry just sighed, knowing he’d be seeing a lot of those cards in the future. Maybe Dudley would pick up the game instead. It was muggle, after all. Something for his cousin and best friend to bond over.

Except it seemed the card game was a little more relevant than that. ‘In ancient Egypt, the people fought via. card duels…’

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ancient Egypt was ridiculous.

Then again, the magical world was ridiculous sometimes too. Harry had proven that himself, after all, deciding their fate with a simple disarming spell.

The Ancient Egyptians decided their fates with card games and magical items created in blood rituals.

Honestly, using a thousand souls for seven little trinkets made Voldermort’s horcruxes look tame. Hermione and Ron seemed to agree. Hermione looked green. Ron looked white under his freckles.

Harry wondered which colour he’d turned.

Mokuba wasn’t looking at them at all, instead pulling up pictures on the projector. An ancient tablet. And then seven photos.


	9. Chapter 9

The Millennium Items were fancy looking things. Again, Harry was reminded of Voldermort, who’d taken treasures of the magical world and turned them into containers for his soul. Except these treasures had been moulded from pure gold.

And they weren’t Hocruxes. Not really. There were at least three different souls scattered about the seven. Three different figures locked in a five thousand year old battle.

The Pharaoh inside the puzzle had won, Mokuba said. The Pharaoh with the spiky hair who’d shared a body with the current Duel Champion to pull it off.

Not possessed, but shared. A critical difference.


	10. Chapter 10

And then finally, their current predicament. The good guys won, finally, and the Pharaoh was the last departed soul to wander into the Afterlife after some fancy duel ritual, and then the items were buried.

And then excavated some years later because someone couldn’t leave the past well enough. Which they thought would be harmless because they’d only taken the Puzzle, only the good Pharaoh’s soul container… But then someone swooped in and stole the others.

And they proved the Pharaoh could come back.

Which meant the whole debacle could start all over again.

Finally, Mokuba sighs. ‘And that’s that.’


	11. Chapter 11

‘Where’s the puzzle now?’ Hermione asked first, and finally.

‘In space,’ Mokuba replies sheepishly. ‘Sorry, my brother’s really stubborn about duelling the Pharaoh again.’

They groaned. Magic could do a lot of things, but they’re all pretty sure they can’t apparate into space quite yet.

‘Figures,’ Ron grumbled. ‘We’re walking completely blind.’

‘We do have the Ring,’ Mokuba offered.

‘Right,’ said Hermione, cutting Ron off. ‘We’ll need that.’

‘It’s…’ Mokuba hedged. ‘It’s got this tendency to possess anyone who touches it.’

Sounded like the locket. That was one of his least favourite Hocruxes. And he’d had one in his head.


End file.
